Unexpected pleasure
by Hikikomori
Summary: For Loki, pleasuring himself when having his brother in the same bed is a very tricky thing to do without getting caught...


This fic came to me in a dream, but I've also taken inspiration from Silverlynxcat, her "Easing the tension".

I've been through a hard weekend, finding out things about myself and relationships that was not pleasant, but the writing will always be there for me... and that is a huge source of relief!

Had a hard time coming up with the titel for this, my second Thorki fic, but oh, what the hell.  
Enjoy my dear fans!

* * *

For a couple of weeks, Loki had been misbehaving, acting out violently by playing tricks on people who in the end got hurt and according to both Odin and Frigga, he needed to be monitored and who best to suit this scaled down babysitting mission than Thor?

Fortunately, Thor kept his distance all throughout the sunlit hours, watching Loki going about his day, scheming petty schemes as the Warriors Three once put it. Loki was too caught up in his own world that Thor's daily presence didn't stir his anger... well, not until nighttime.

At night, Loki desperately needed to unwind, release his grip on the day as his lightly robed body sunk into the feather mattress, hands shifting and fingers cluthing the surrounding green silk curtains, closing him inside, supportive oak beams up to the roof, all in all a bedframe fit for the prince he was and the king he longed to be.

His long silk robe draped around his body and fit him perfectly, although at night it tightening on places it really shouldn't. He was, afterall forced to share his bed with Thor, as it was at night most of his mischiefs would occur. Loki caused a lot of annoyance and mild hate, but this didn't bother him, since all he wanted at this point in time was to get rid of that boiling relentless frustration and neverending restlessness.  
He had frantically searced his mind for anything that might give him a longing satisfactory feeling, make him calm and less hostile. What he found was a quietly burning sensation, constantly there, never overbearing but still a slight nuisiance, and at night it blossomed fully, making his brow sweaty, breathing laboured as he forced himself to stay as quiet as possible, his brother slumbering behind him, Loki's hands stroking and pushing as fast as he could muster without making the bed creak too much, toes curling, mind exploding, hands slick with seed, feeling very content.

Pleasuring oneself when having another man in the same bed is a very tricky thing to do without getting caught. Loki has to stop the harsh flicking of his wrists several times, in fearful anticipation that Thor would wake up and notice Loki's lewd behaviour.  
So Loki has made a routine of always sleeping with his back facing Thor, alternatively rolling over with a small edge of the covers between his legs, slowly rocking his hips back and forth to create a delightful friction without disturbing his brother or making the bed creak too much. If he needs to muffle his voice he simply buries his face into the pillow, chest heaving violently in having to keep himself on such a tight leash, having to surpress his sexual desire and climax to the point of only miniscule whimpers.  
The shame is overshadowed by his carnal needs and the notion of getting discovered touching himself is oddly arousing, and his orgasm always makes him sleep like a fully content Asgardian child.

Thor normally went to bed an hour after Loki had went into his own chambers, Thor making sure that Loki had fallen asleep before undressing down to his casual robe then entering through the bedcurtains, resting on his side, having his eyes open for a while before letting his lids flutter down.  
However, this night turned out to be completely different.  
The first thing Thor noticed was how Loki hurriedly pulled the covers over his body, obviously making an effort to try to hide his face. He grew worried and suspicious, hand reaching out to rest on the slightly smaller frame of his brother, his shoulder shaking a bit.  
"Brother, are you not well?" Thor's brow furrowed as he in his naive mindset tried to figure out why Loki's breaths came out hitching.  
"I am fine."  
"You do not look fine." Thor pulls Loki towards him, so that he can gaze at his face, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, brow wet and eyes frantically trying to look away.  
"I... I understand being supervised constantly keeps you on edge brother, but there is nothing I can do to change father's and mother's decision." Thor tried, searching in Loki's distraught green diamonds.  
"That..." Loki has to carefully untangle his words. "That is not the source of my dissatisfaction." Loki meets the gaze of his brother, trying to keep a straight face, not allowing that one pleasurable sigh escape his lips, Loki being fully on edge now that Thor might discover why his body is shaking and why he clenches his thighs so tight together…  
"You look… very different." Thor comments, moving his hand up to the side of Loki's neck, squeezing softly with affection and then travels up to his tinged cheek, stroking a rough thumb over the silky surface, marveling at the intense heat radiated from his brother and finding it very breathtaking how Loki's pupils dilates, pushing out most of the green in his iris.

As Loki fails to continue clamping up, he lets a lonely sigh escape him, full with longing and confusion. "It's been… so long…" he starts, making a huge effort now not to seem vulnerable. "Since I've been able to relax exhaustively." Loki clenches and loosens his thighs, subconsciously letting his gaze wander downwards. He holds his stomach as if he's trying to extinguish the growing fire.  
Thor follows Loki's gaze, noticing his suppressed movements and does what he always does when he expresses concern: uses the power of touch to solve things.  
He releases his hold on Loki's shoulder, letting Loki roll over on his side again, like Thor found him. He slides a hand down on top of Loki's, curling his fingers over his brother's, holding securely. "Are you in pain?" He asks as he moves closer to Loki's quivering body, pushing up his chest against his back, folding his other arm and places his head on it as support.  
Loki's hair gives off a fresh scent, much like morning dew or fresh rain. Thor hardly noticed these details during the day, but it seems as if everything about Loki is magnified and intensified at nighttime. Perhaps that is because Loki lets his guard down, becoming more in touch with himself.

Loki is having a ridiculously troublesome time to regulate his hearbeats and unstable breathing. Instead he is focusing on patterns on the curtain, trying to follow it with his gaze over and over, memorizing the textures and waves in the fabric, thinking about how much work it took to figure out and execute the design...  
Thor's voice, his body... everything felt so close, heating Loki up to the core, making his thoughts blend together in a completely uncoordinated manner. Loki was not used to being unable to pin his thoughts down, it made him beyond frustrated, so he decided not to answer.

"Where does it hurt? Here?" Thor asks as he travels beneath Loki's hand, softly massaging the area over his bellybutton.  
As Loki remains silent, Thor continues to caress the fabric, pushing lightly to figure out where his brother is hurting. He advances further and rubs a circle directly beneath the inverted bud, feeling how the stiffness in his brother's body diminishes, hearing a soft sigh, noticing a hand grasping his, the grip hard at first but soft later on, letting Thor go as fast as he had grabbed him.  
"It is not that kind of pain." Loki closes his eyes and realeses a massive sigh, wishing intently that his private parts would stop pulsating.  
Thor listens intently but does not stop his movements, rubbing even lower in search of where Loki is hurting and with a startled gasp, he noticed how the fabric is tensing over a prominent and impressive bulge. The weels start to spin in his naive mind but in a matter of seconds Thor realises what the shaking and laboured breathing was all about and why Loki turned away from him. He swallows and retracts his hand... only to come back again, grasping the bulge to circle the moist fabric with his big thumb, thinking only on how nice Loki is smelling, how incredibly pleasant the feeling is to be this close, this intimate and cosy, discarding any taboo feelings to allow himself to just go with the flow, something he hardly got time to do, being the rightful king of Asgard, always having to attend his godly duties.

What was initiated next was something far beyond any coherent thought, any innocent dream, any clever sentence delivered by otherwise stoic lips...  
Loki's entire body gave off a jolt, thighs shaking sharply, eyes wide open and mouth quivering like a leaf in a relentless storm, the melody crawling its way out of his lips encouraged Thor to persist with his pleasurable touches, marveling anew at how beautiful his brother really was, gazing upon an entirely different facial expression, an expression which he shamefully admitted he enjoyed thoroughly.

Loki grew increasingly warmer, heat radiating from his body like fire itself, body continuing to shake with bliss, eyes now closed, more at ease now that he could give permission to himself to simply go with it, to enjoy himself, eventhough it was at the hand of his brother.

Thor's breathing picks up, making him dizzy, his heart hammering away like rapid bolts of thunder, the entire room is filled with only Loki, the scent of someone so dear to him he could not believe himself when he felt a familiar pulsating sensation migrating from his stomach to his groin, as if flicking a switch, it stands, as hard as Loki's. Thor is ashamed and tries to move his hips further away from Loki, so that he would not sense that this was infact having a mayor inpact on Thor.  
"Don't... There's no need to move away." Loki exclaims after catching his breath, between shivers and incredibly loud whimpers.  
Thor has always been a man of rough words during lovemaking, and this time is no different, but he struggles, he struggles to treat Loki like the prince he is. He wants to articulate his love, eventhough it is so very hard.  
"I want to... go further." He tries, noticing how his wrist aches a little as he slows down on the steady pumping movement.

Loki gulps visibly, his voice trembling and gaze wavering. Is Thor saying what he think he is? What will the precautions be if they went the distance? If Thor and him... actually...  
If they made love, what would they say to each other the morning after, how would they be able not to burn to death with longing for the next night, what if...  
His frantic thoughts were interrupted with Thor stopping his massages, bending over him with his upper body, forcing his neck into an awkward angle and kissing him with such warm rapture that he sucked the soul out of Loki, leaving him so breathless that he did not take notice of how Thor slowly pulled up their robes and positioning his lower body in a more comfortable stance as he began the excruciating process of getting inside.

Thor was pushing at his entrance with his cock, Thor was actually trying to... trying to lay him. Thor's tongue was in his mouth, sliding around just the way Loki wanted it, he felt like a typical wench getting her first kiss, wanting nothing more then it to never stop. But that was probably Thor's way of distracting him from the more immediate concern of having his entrance torn through and abused in all the... lovely ways you could think of.

The blond God grew impatient, breaking the kiss, leaving Loki panting desperately as Thor deliberately began pushing inside, the strain of holding back evident as small drops of sweat dripped from his hairline, his face crunched up in a frustrating but patient way, golden locks of hair slightly abscuring his view.

Loki's skin, usually a porcelain pale now turned a warm pink, heating up in all the right places, giving away how much he enjoyed this treatment, the so called threat of penetration lulled his senses, so much that the small pushes made him whimper longingly, as the head of Thor's cock seemed to fit perfectly in his pink orifice, retracting then advancing, continuing this until Loki's throat was dry, yet his eyes on the brink of tears, mad with the approaching ecstasy that Thor promised him.

One rough push and Thor was planted competely inside of him, up to the hilt of his mandhood, buried so deep that Loki thought that the throbbing sensation would drive him over the edge anytime, his brother now turning into the ideal image of the ideal lover and…

One rough thrust and white stars dances behind his eyelids, he starts to drool and buck his hips, move his body closer to that incredible warmth, feeling a second and a third thrust stripping him off any kind of self-restraint he thought he possessed.

In one fluid motion, Thor begins thrusting his hips back and forth, not caring about pain thresholds or objections. Only caring for how good everything felt at this particular moment, losing himself in the warm depths of his brother, everything and anything is Loki, he has now been inside him in every way possible and he could not possible imagine something that would feel this good, this intense. It was almost ridiculous how good it felt, he'd start laughing if he wasn't so focused on bringing Loki over the edge, because that face… that beautiful face writhing in pleasure was worth risking your life for.

It had been a very long time since Loki laid with a man, wenches had surprisingly never been able to get his attention. The straightforward and sometimes rough approaches of males appealed to him far more then the female ways of procrastinating and gently trying to charm their way in. Loki had kept quiet of his homosexual tendencies to his family, least of all Thor.

Although it seemed as if Thor might swing both ways as he plunged into him, was an entirely different subject… but Loki knew he catered only to males. He might even bring up the courage to ask Thor about his sexuality after… well, when they were done with their love making.

Thor saw nothing but bliss, and Loki felt nothing but ecstacy. Thor's heavy bodyweight pushed him down completely into the matress, Loki drooling on the fabric in front of him, soaking a small patch of the pillow as he mindlessly expressed his excitement and pleasure as he moaned and whimpered, obviously enjoyed the breathtaking treatment that shook his entire mind and body, Thor giving a great demonstration on just how much of a good lover he is.

Loki came without being prepared for it himself, having one of Thor's hands digging into his shoulderblades, hearing him heave harsh breaths, his voice gruff. Loki whimpered, feeling overwhelmed, a momentarily blinding flash before his eyes the second he comes, sticky and warm seed onto the matress, another drawn out whimper, muffled by the pillow, his body shaking violently as Thor pulls out, emptying himself on the curve of Loki's back, white bodily gel scattered across pale skin, almost melting into each other.  
Loki, left breathless to calm himself down, Thor rising to fetch a cloth to clean both of them up, proceeding to pulling down robes and up with the covers, crawling under them and drawing Loki to him, embracing him in the most affectionate hug he can muster, kissing his brother on his cheek before silently drifting off in a deep slumber, holding onto him for dear life, it seemed.

Loki still riding on the waves of his orgasm, absorbing all that is Thor, drawing in deep breaths, closing his eyes as he buries his face into his brother's chest, welcoming the hug as he does not normally express his affection with more than friendly shoulder pushes, fast neck strokes or witty and teasing remarks, all much thanks to his quick silver tongue.

He keps his eyes closed, pulling in the scent of Thor, shakingly sneaking his arms around what he can reach of Thor's big frame, quivering hands holding on to the robe in a vulnerable way, Loki would probably start crying if he would let himself go to that extreme.  
Being held this tightly after such a pleasurable but electric incident made him feel loved, all throughout what is Loki, he felt he could show a small fraction of humanity, and hold on to Thor as lovingly. He takes one deep breath as he allows himself to smile, smile genuinely for the first time in a very long time.  
Upon hearing the light snoring of his brother, he chuckles softly internally and slowly falls asleep in Thor's arms, for now very much content with life.


End file.
